emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3080 (31st December 2001)
Plot Ashley escorts Bernice and baby back to The Woolpack where Rodney has the champagne on ice to celebrate the homecoming of his daughter and grandchild. The celebration is muted, however, when Bernice quickly discovers that a pub isn't the perfect environment for a baby. She has problems putting the baby down for bed because of the noise. Ashley insists that they should both spend the night at the vicarage - for the baby's sake. Bernice takes the opportunity to try and talk things through with Ashley but he insists that she should concentrate on the baby instead. Marc's court case is just days away and friends and family are trying to do their best by him. Angie tries to get Sean to spend New Year's Eve with the family - despite Lady Tara's best efforts to put a spanner in the works - and Donna suggests a party to take Marc's mind of things. Marc spends that latter part of the evening with his friends - but he turns on them when the pressure starts to show. Sean reveals to Tara that he has been offered a new job and the chance to leave the village and Phil is becoming concerned about Jess not returning home from her mum's and, much to Maggie's annoyance, he says he is going to go and get her. A New Year's bash at the Daggerts marks the arrival of the Dingles - and that's good news for Latisha. But Jason and Cynthia are not happy when they see she has her eye on Cain. Robert tries to put the final nail in Andy's coffin and flirts with Katie before kissing her at midnight - much to Andy's disgust. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic & Jemma Giles (uncredited) *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Lady Tara Thornfield - Anna Brecon *Craig Calder - Jason Hain *Lucy Calder - Elspeth Brodie *Maggie Calder - Dee Whitehead *Phil Weston - Mark Jardine *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins Guest cast None Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Main Street *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Dale Park - Calder/Weston family cabin *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *The Vicarage - Kitchen and Ashley & Bernice's room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,840,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes